


Keep it secret, Horse-face!

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestfriends forever, But of course not really., Eren and Jean have a frienemies relationship, Fanfiction, Other, They are super good friends though, This actually happened and I hate my friend for this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a fanfiction writing otaku and Jean finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it secret, Horse-face!

**Author's Note:**

> but yes, this happened. Thanks Peter. I love you but I hate you so much.

"And Sousuke kissed Rin softly..." Eren Jaeger typed into his computer. He was finishing a Free! Eternal Summer fanfiction.   
Or rather, his tenth fanfiction...  
"What the FUCK are you writing, Jaeger!?" Jean Kirstein shouted from his position behind the obnoxious fifteen year old.  
"Wha- JESUS FUCK JEAN!" Eren slammed his laptop shut and whipped around.  
"Was that FANFICTION?!?" Jean cackled annoyingly. Eren buried his face in his sweatshirt.   
"Shuddup. It doesn't matter. Just don't tell." Eren mumbled.  
"Oh no no no Eren, now I have to read, what, all nine of 'em?" Jean pulled his phone out and typed in the website name.  
"I swear to god, Jean." Eren whined.  
"Don't worry, who am I going to tell? I already have that picture of you and Armin being gay." Jean referred to the picture he had took on Reiner's phone where Eren had his leg over Armin's lap sexily. Eren growled.  
"At least I have a nice ass."   
"Can't argue there." Jean shrugged and started reading the fanfics.  
"Dear god. Stop it NOW Jean!" Eren wailed.  
"No. I have to read all of them." Jean said.   
"Fine, do whatever. Don't tell Mikasa though." Eren shrugged.   
"I already sent her the Armin picture." Jean held up his phone. His lock screen just so happened to be that picture.  
"What's your wallpaper?" Eren said casually, but not forgetting how irritated he was.  
"That selfie you insist on taking during the picnic yesterday. Wait, you told me to make it my background. Didn't you?" Jean said.  
"True." Eren lifted his backpack.  
"Oh I have to leave." Jean stood up too.  
"I'm going to call my parents. Did you want to stay until I leave?" Eren asked.  
"No can do. My mom needs me home soon." Jean shrugged. He waved and Eren sighed and tried to call again. He only had to wait another half hour to be picked up.   
How boring.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Eren thought as he saw Jean's text message about being on fic 6/9. Eren sighed and decided to give up fighting. It's too late anyways.


End file.
